The Journey of Steve I: The Valley
by AquaTech101
Summary: Steve, Before was just a normal teenager with normal life, but now sucked into strange dimension for uknown reason. while being stalked by strange figure and lost his memories. could he and his friends find their destiny on this Cubic strange world ?


**Announcement! Hello everybody, Ranmacraft109 here. This is my first story ever in here. This story will be a series and there still 3 series left before I possibly get a writer block. I' am also inspired to finally make this story from one of the story in this website. So, enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Ep. 1: The New Comers part 1**

* * *

(Some people always hope that after they close their eyes, they still in the same place before they close it. But, what happen if they wake on different place?)

In unknown place, at unknown year, unknown date, unknown hours, even unknown second. Stand a figure in the middle of darkness. It open its eye slowly, revealing a blank white eye without pupil. Him, that we all know as "Herobrine", Standing in there and watching a crystal ball, err... block. The crystal shining with dark color, show an image of another figure, lying in the edge of forest, on a valley. A voice then come from the crystal "Task Completed, any else... my master?", "it's enough, leave the rest to me. I will enjoy every moment of this." Answer him,"Yes, Master" that the last word from the crystal before it fading to the darkness. Meanwhile, Herobrine clap his hand. That make a portal with green particle appear in front of him. "Just wait my revenge you bastard, you don't know who is your face with" as he chuckle evilly, he enter the portal and gone somewhere else. The portal fading away, make the place fully filed with darkness...

Somewhere else, a same figure in the crystal "block", still lying on the grass. Some animal around him that not recognizing him before, start surrounding him. Some baby animal and bird standing right on his body, while the baby wolf and ocelot licking his face. All of sudden, he wake annoyingly with blurry vision and start talking to himself.

"(groan annoyingly) you again!, ugh, I really need to remind myself to close the window every time i go sleep" as he regain his vision, all his body froze as he saw some strange cubic creature standing right in front of him. Then he bravely open his mouth "umm... Hi?".

After he said that, all the animal run away from him to the forest, except the squid, it suffocated to death because too long on the land. Then he rubbed back of his head in confusion "is I said something wrong?". Suddenly, he hear a voice from behind him. "Hey you Watch out!"

The minecrafter quickly turn around and gasp because a horse running directly to him. There is no time to dodge, so he duck down and shield his head with his hands, and finally, close his eye to wait his painfully fate. But, the pain are never coming. He open his eye slowly just to see the same horse that almost crashing to him. But something is missing on the horse. As the minecrafter start thinking what missing, he hear a painly groan from his back. he turn around and gasp, he see another creature that have same appearance to him with some wound on the body... through a minecrafter sized hole on a tree bark. Seeing that condition, he quickly go to the wounded minecrafter

"Oh god, what have i done. I need to find hospital, but... i'am in the middle of nowhere, how i can find a hospital, i even dont have a map too.(take a deep breath), okay, let's check his pocket , maybe i can find any medical stuff.", he then check the now unconscious minecrafter , he quite don't understand on how this guy bought all of this stuff without any trouble at all. The sun start collapse on the horizon, knowing about the cold night will coming soon, the minecrafter picking all stuff that can be used to make a fire and make it right near from them while wait the innocent man wake. Uknown to them, few miles... i mean few chunks from them, a creature, actually many creatures rise from the ground, some of them have a green skin with cloth while the other just have bone on it body. They start moving toward the minecrafters , to do something bad to our heroes.

_(To Be Continued)_

* * *

**Fun Fact : Probably i will make total 4 season and 3 spin-of for this story , however i am not sure i will make it cause my bad english and school life. So please give your suport for this story. I am RC109 , and i will meet you guys later.**


End file.
